Current sound-attenuating structures may include a honeycomb core and thin, woven septa positioned in the cells of the honeycomb core that attenuate noise coming from a noise-generating source, such as an aircraft engine. While effective, such woven septa may be relatively expensive and complex to implement, and may only effectively attenuate noise at certain frequencies.